Books and Beaches: Rinto x Rei
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: It's been three years since the Kagenes seen Rinto and Lenka and Rei hasn't missed a day where he thought about the blonde boy. A surprise comes when they are invited to join the Kagamines at the beach. Will Rei still remain 'untouched' by the end of their reunion? Rated M for lemon. Duh. Rinto x Rei. RintEi or whatever. Slash and all that.


**Author's Notes**

**Hey, Radiate-the-Darkness here! I've made another vocaloid fanfic despite the intentions of not doing more. I'm in the RintEi ship now. RintoxRei. RintEi. Eyyyy, new ship name. Just a fair warning: SMUT! Lemon, whatever. Cussing? I don't know. Just... It's rated M for that damn reason. Go back now if you don't like slash. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own the characters. **

* * *

**Books and Beaches**

Rei Kagene groaned as he woke up from bed, the loud knocking being the cause of it. The boy had disheveled hair as he went to get the door. He lived with his sister Rui who also had dark hair. It went up to her shoulders. Once he opened the door, said sister was standing there, a grin on her face. "It's morning. Don't you realize I still need my beauty sleep?" He joked, all the while glaring at her. Rui Kagene rolled her eyes and went inside his room for no reason.

Did he mention they had separate rooms?

Well, they did. Apparently, Rui doesn't want to hear whatever business Rei is doing behind the covers and Rei doesn't want to hear all the yapping and whining she does on the phone with her friends. _It's obnoxious, really_. Rei thought. Also, did he mention he's gay? Well, he is. Even his sister knows about his crush on a certain blonde. To the bystanders disbelief, he actually fell for this boy at first glance. It was that fateful day when Len and Rin Kagamine went to introduce their cousins, Rinto and Lenka Kagamine who were thirteen years of age. Long story short, the boy pissed him off but whenever he smiled, Rei's world would freeze. That was _three_ years ago.

He sat back on his bed and watched as his sister rummaged through his drawers and closet. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Truthfully, he didn't bother arguing with her. He wants his sleep. The dark-haired boy lay down and stared at the ceiling when a cry of triumph resounded beside him.

"Get dressed! Put on some swimming trunks and a shirt. Whatever you boys do. We're going swimming in the beach with the Kagamines!" The hyperactive girl shouted, jumping on his bed. Rei narrowed his eyes and smacked her on the leg. She yelped and fell back. "Don't you ever jump on my bed." He warned. Rui snorted and went to the door.

"Oh, you won't regret coming to the beach. Lenka and Rinto would be there." She grinned. Rei sat up and stared at her incredulously. She winked and left the room. _She's lying. It's been three years since I've seen him. What'd make him come back all of a sudden?_ Rei pranced around his room as he packed a bag with the things he needed; towel, sunblock, and all that. He secretly packed his favorite book to keep him at bay. He showered, grabbed a pair of clothes and wore the swimming trunks as shorts_. I'm gonna kill her if this is all a faux_.

He went to the living room with the happy thought in mind. He dropped his bag on the couch and sighed. Hearing his stomach grumble, he stood and entered the kitchen to make cereals. He liked cereals in the morning.

"Rei?" a female voice called out. It was Rui.

"In here." He shouted back. He grabbed the bowl full of cheerios and scooped a spoonful of it before lifting it up to his mouth. He went back to the living room and saw his sister in all her glory. Black tank top with shorts. Her two piece bathing suit was yellow as the shirt was slightly transparent. She wore huge black sunglasses and a sun hat on the top of her head. "I didn't know we're going to a beauty pageant." Rei mocked. He sat down on the couch and filled his mouth with cereals.

"Oh, hush. You like your boys blonde, I like my girls blonde." She blinked. She grabbed another pair of sunglasses and handed it to Rei who reluctantly put them on. "It's a thing in our genes. We like em' blonde!" She yelled loud enough. Rei shushed her and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for broadcasting the news, Rui." He groaned. She giggled and, once again, started to tap away on her phone. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast before we leave?" Rei asked worriedly. "Oh!" the girl yelped and headed to the kitchen to prepare her meal.

He sighed as he placed the empty bowl down on the coffee table. He leaned back as he waited for his sister. A knock erupted from the front door. Rei turned his head to stare at it. When the second knock came, Rui shouted "Rei, get the damn door!".

"On it!" Rei yelled before standing up. He opened the door to find the two twins so closely acquainted with them. "Rei!" Rin and Len shouted, spreading their arms to hug the grumbling fifteen-year-old. "Yeah, get inside." He opened the door for them. They let go of him and sat down on the couch. Just as Rei closed the door, Rui emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand. A peanut butter sandwich. "Really? A peanut butter sandwich is your idea of breakfast?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the snack. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. Rui scoffed. "Yours is cereals. Don't judge." She picked her bag up and chatted with Rin on the way out. Len and Rei fell back behind them. "Girls, seriously." Len muttered. Rei couldn't agree more. "I know right." He chuckled. Since they were too young to drive, they had to use the bus to get to their destination.

_At The Bus_

"How girls don't get tired of talking I will never know." Rei sighed as he stared out the window of the bus. He thanked Len for letting him sit by the window. Len laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're such an optimist." The blonde rolled his eyes. Rei continued staring outside. His mind caught onto a specific thought and asked. "How would Rinto and Lenka get there?" he turned towards the blonde boy beside him. "Hmm? Oh. Rinto just got his motorcycle. They'll get there soon." He shrugged. Rei stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" Len blinked.

"Are you serious?" the brunette asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Len said. The raven-haired teen sighed and looked out the window. _Rinto's hotness level just went up a notch_. He pursed his lips. He thought about just playing it off cool. Stop acting like a lovestruck teen around the boy. Who knows? Maybe Rinto isn't even gay. The thought broke his heart. _What if he was a homophobe? _Rei grimaced. He really needs to start asking Rui for optimist lessons. Looking at his sister, he saw how animated she was at explaining, her face lighting up constantly and her mouth twitched up in a smile.

_Hah. Maybe no._ Rei looked away. Is it even legal to be that happy? He shook his head in disbelief and waited for their destination.

_At The Beach_

Len and Rin went off to pay for the beach house they'll be staying in for the day. Once they returned, Rei and Rui went inside and chose their own rooms. Unfortunately, there were only four rooms. Rin sighed sadly. "I'm sorry guys. I guess two of us will have to share with the other two." She said. She ran inside a lone room immediately. "I call dibs! Mine alone!" She yelled. Len ran to the room in front of his sister's and said the same thing. Rui and Rei looked at each other uneasily. Rin's head popped out from the room.

"Don't worry you guys. Lenka can stay with Rui and Rinto can stay with Rei. They're not so bad." She grinned then proceeded to change into her bathing suit. Unknown to the both Kagamines, the Kagenes approached their own rooms, a blush on their face as they thought of their love interest sharing the same room as them.

Once everyone changed into their beach wear, they carried their towels and wore slippers going outside. The sun blazed down on them as they trekked down the sandy path. "We could even make sandcastles!" Rin suggested. Rui grinned and walked on ahead with her. Len sighed and went in the water. The raven-haired boy found an umbrella and set his towel there. He frowned at the beating rays of the sun. Rui, Rin and Len dropped their things by his feet and went off in different directions.

From afar, he could see the water sparkling against the sunlight. The waves crashed softly as they neared the shore. Rei dug into his bag and brought out his book, The Maze Runner. He flipped to the page his bookmark sat and began reading from there. "Rei! Come on. Get in the water!" His sister yelled. Rei ignored her and flipped a page.

A few chapters into the book, he felt two figures dropping their bags beside him. He placed the bookmark on the page before looking up. His eyes lit up when he saw Rinto and Lenka standing. "Hey Rei! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Lenka greeted, stepping forward to grip the black-haired teen in a tight hug. He grunted and pat her on the back. "Nice to see you too, Lenka." She released him and ran towards Rin and Rui.

"You're reading? In the beach?" Rinto's voice interrupted him. Rei raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Got a problem with that?" he asked. Inside, he felt like melting when the blonde grinned at him. He laughed and shook his head before sitting down. Rei reluctantly sat down beside him and picked his book up again. "The.. Maze... Runner." Rei tilted his head up when he heard the older teen. Rinto was tilting his head to the side as he tried to get a peek at the book's title. Rei turned back to his book. Opening it, he silently read the page.

"Oh! Is it that thing where they got their memories wiped clean and the boys were sent up to this place called the Glade?" Rinto asked enthusiastically. Rei widened his eyes and stared at the blonde. "Yeah. You read the book?" He asked. To his surprise, the blonde nodded eagerly. "I hated that time when Chuck–"

"Whoa! No spoilers!" Rei glared at the teen. Rinto blinked and laughed. "Okay, okay." He sighed. The blonde was quiet for some time before he spoke again. "How are you, Rei?" He asked seriously. The latter furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine?" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rinto hummed in thought. "Got any girlfriends?" He asked suddenly. Rei dropped his book and gaped at him. "What– No!" He exclaimed. Rinto looked at him curiously. His face lit up after a second. "You swing the other way." He guessed. Rei's mouth shut tightly as he stared at the sand.

A grin made its way onto Rinto's face. Rei stood up, deciding that he wanted to explore the beach but yelped when four hands grabbed him and threw him in the water. He swam up for air and drank in gulps of air. He narrowed his eyes at the laughing figures of Len and Lenka. "You need to cool off, Rei." Lenka called, waving her hand at him. The boy swam to the shore and took his wet shirt off. Great. Just great.

He groaned and threw his wet shirt right at Len's face. The blonde ceased laughing and jumped at the sudden contact of a wet material covering his face. At first, he was confused but then screamed when he thought it was an octopus. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" He yelled frantically as he ran around. Lenka laughed harder and Rin and Rinto joined in on their laugh. Rei sighed and went to grab another towel in his sister's bag. He dried his hair up and went to scrub his body.

"Come on. The water seems pretty nice today." Rinto grinned, standing up. "No thank you." Rei said. He dropped the towel and just as he way about to sit down, strong arms grabbed him and its owners brought him back to the water with the owner. Rinto laughed as he held the squirming brunette in his arms. "See? Not that bad." He splashed water onto Rei's face. The brunette frowned and splashed back. Not too long did they both engage in a splash war with the girls.

_At The Beach House_

Rei showered after getting submerged in sea water. Rui along with Rin and Len was outside, getting their food to eat inside the beach house. Where's Rinto, you ask? Inside the bathroom. He, too, is washing the sea water off him. Rei lay sprawled on the bed as he continued with his book. The door to his room opened and the blonde walked in with nothing but a towel on. Rei refrained from looking at the other boy. He knew he could no longer concentrate on what he's reading the moment the door opened.

He finally looked up when he heard the door to his room click shut.

Rinto was leaning on the door, a smirk on his face. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Hey." He greeted nonchalantly. Rinto said nothing and took slow strides towards the bed. Rei, thinking this was one of Rinto's stupid antics, opened the book again to read. He felt the bed shift and was aware of how close Rinto sat, naked with the towel covering his bottom half. He fought the blush that threatened to spray his cheeks red but failed. He sought to ignore him but it got in his nerves when the older boy only stared at him. Lifting his head up, Rei regarded the teen. "May I help you? Staring at me like that makes me feel utterly loved." He remarked sarcastically. Rinto laughed and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, there _is_ one thing you could help me with. I wouldn't trouble you with it but, I would since you _are_ the cause of it." Rinto drawled. The brunette set his book aside and stared at the teen. "Whatever will that be?" he rolled his eyes in annoyance. The older boy stood up and to Rei's shock, let the towel drop to the floor. In front of him stood his hard and glistening cock. Rei couldn't tear his eyes away from the organ. He felt blood raising to his cheeks as he finally managed to tear his gaze away, a mistake in looking up at the blonde's blue eyes.

They stared at each other in silence. Rinto slowly approached Rei and sat down in front of him. The latter was having a hard time between looking away or looking down. Blinking back reality, he backed away from the older boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. Rinto grinned sheepishly at first before standing on his knees. "Rui told me everything." He whispered. Rei stared at him in shock.

Rinto's face softened as he sat closer. Taking Rei's hand into his, he smiled brightly at the younger boy. "Don't worry. I like you back." He blurted out. Rei was taken aback two times this day. He took in a deep breath and stared at the floor. As Rinto's words finally registered into his mind, he looked up at him. "Don't you mess with me." He glared dangerously. Rinto shook his head and leaned close. "I like you, Rei Kagene." He pressed a soft kiss against the brunette's lips.

Rei was at loss for words. He slowly kissed back against soft and supple lips. _Is this happening? My god, it is_. He was still at shock. He was startled when he felt hands unbuttoning his white polo. Rinto pressed closer to him. His breathing hitched when he felt a tongue shove roughly inside his mouth. Their tongues were entangled as Rinto pried the clothes off the brunette. Rinto gently pushed the boy back onto the bed and showered him with kisses to the neck.

Leaving the boy in nothing but boxers, the blonde retracted from the kiss to search the nearby drawers. Grinning triumphantly, he grabbed the lotion and spread it on three of his fingers. He pulled the boxers off the boy without hesitation. "Rinto, I–"

"Sshhh, let me take care of you." Rinto looked up and smiled reassuringly at the younger teen. Rei nodded. Once the boxers were off, he spread his legs open for the older teen. Rinto lifted an eyebrow at the action but nonetheless grinned. He leaned down and pressed kisses on the boy's chest. He inserted one finger and gently rocked it in and out of Rei. The latter moaned and clung onto the blonde's shoulders. "Since when did you like me?" Rei asked, staring up at the blonde helplessly as he blushed. Rinto pressed a kiss on his jaw before trailing up his mouth. "Three years ago." He whispered against his ear.

Once he felt him loose enough, he inserted the next finger. It stretched him more causing Rei to wince in slight pain. Rinto apologized and kissed him again. He nuzzled his head against the taller boy's neck, relishing in his scent. "I liked you too three years ago." He admitted. Rinto smiled wide and entered the third finger all too quickly. Rei moaned directly at his ear and huffed at the numbing pain. "Sorry." Rinto smiled sheepishly. Rei rolled his eyes and tried to move against the fingers. "You're so cute when you want more." Rinto chuckled.

The brunette glared at him. Rinto pulled his fingers away and used the lotion to lube up his erection. He lined it up the other's hole and looked up at dark eyes. Before he went in, he leaned down inches away from him. "There's something I need to tell you." Rinto said seriously. Rei furrowed his eyebrows and nodded for him to continue. Rinto quickly racked his brain for ideas. "Remember when I told you Rui told me?" the blonde asked. Rei nodded slowly. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked. Rinto pressed his shaft against his hole now. "I lied." He said.

When he saw Rei's eyes widen in anger and shock, he pushed in and bent down to suck on his neck. He received a wince of pain altogether with a sound of pleasure coming from the younger boy below him. He waited for him to adjust and when he did, Rinto pulled back and pushed in slowly. Rei groaned and threw his head back. Rinto laughed and kissed his throat. "Please don't get mad." Rinto said. Rei looked at him, about to protest when he pulled back immediately and slammed close to home.

Incoherent moaning came from the brunette and Rinto clapped himself on the back for an achievement. No way is he dealing with Rei's wrath as they make love. He shifted and set a fast paced rhythm to rocking his body against the other. The shifting made it comfortable enough for him to brush against his prostate. Rinto smirked down at the brunette when his voice pitched higher at the intrusion.

He connected their lips in a fiery kiss as he pummeled into the younger boy. Feeling him come close, he bit down and left a hickey on Rei's neck. "I'm gonna.." Rei's voice faltered and a groan replaced it as he ejaculated. Rinto came inside him and thrust in a few more times before pulling out. He laid beside the brunette and gathered him in his arms. "I love you." He whispered against his ears. Rei blushed and snuggled up to the warmth enveloping him. "I love you too, jackass." He grinned. Rinto laughed and kissed the top of his head. "You really don't expect me to sleep with cum up my ass, do you?" Rei raised an eyebrow. Rinto stared at him before inserting a finger up his crevice. "Sorry, did you want me to scoop it out?" He teased.

Rei hit him on the arm and glared. Rinto laughed and pulled his finger out. "Sleep. I'm tired." He mumbled. Rei couldn't agree more. So what if they saw them lying together, like this? He's sure he'll wake up in a few minutes. Rei was a light sleeper, after all.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
